God, I Hate Your Guts
by Plottless Bunnies
Summary: Raven would never give anyone at the Hive Academy the time of day. Her one goal is simply to get into a good college. Her quiet life changes completely, when she’s instructed to reform the school's Royal Jackass, Richard Grayson. RobXRae please R&R!
1. Prelude

**_Author Note: Lizzycello_**

**_This is just the prelude, it's very short, and it doesn't get into the story that much. The real story begins in the next chapter, but you should read this anyway!_**

**_This is a collab between myself and Teh Little Detective under our combines account, Plottless Bunnies. Yes, we spelled "Plotless" wrong, but we had to make a new account under a similar name..._**

**_Anyway, please enjoy. Teh Little Detective will have an author note at the end of the next chapter. :]  
_**

* * *

_It's only every minute of every day of every single hour that I wish I were anywhere but here. _Raven thought as she trudged down the hall with a scowl planted on her face. She glared distastefully at her "peers", if you could call them that. The amount of common sense that they possessed was the equivalent to a used tissue; little to none.

It wasn't the fact that the people were uneducated academically. That really didn't matter to her. The blatant ignorance of the real world was what made each and every one of the students attending The Hive academy so petty. She couldn't stand how important issues mattered so little to them. She often wondered if there was any one person in the entire school who understood, who shared the same thoughts and feelings as she did. _Wishful thinking,_ she told herself.

Raven continued to wonder why she bothered choosing to come to this school. The students here were unsurprisingly superficial, and did not care for how she acted. Refusing to partake in wild parties that occurred in the dorms, far away from any parental guidance.

She had to constantly remind herself that this school wasn't a place for her to socialize, but a place that would look good for colleges and get her into a good school for the future. _I just need to get through this school with good grades and good behavior. _She was bitter and resentful; colleges did not care if your school was filled with delinquents. As long the school appeared to have good students with good grades, then that was the school they wanted students from. Which, Raven was half grateful for, because at least her future wouldn't be affected by the actions of those around her.

As hard she tried to deny it, though, she couldn't help but feel jealous of the other students. No matter what they did, there were no consequences, and they appeared to be happy. The site of them laughing carefree and having a good time with each other left the bitter feeling of longing in her chest. It almost made her regret how she set her own standards on the social ladder the day she first walked into the academy.

Not everyone completely ignored her, though. There were two overly-friendly (and admittedly very annoying) students who went out of their way to attempt conversation with her weekly. The first, a foreign student who went by the name "Starfire", her unusual name coming from her remote culture. The other, a hardcore animal activist, who considered himself the funniest class clown to grace the school in years (Raven didn't find him very funny.) She did her best to politely respond, but not get more involved with them than necessary. She wished she wasn't so stubborn with socialization sometimes; maybe then she would be a tad bit happier.

She convinced herself that it was worth it, though, for the sake of her grades, her future, and possibly her sanity.


	2. Chapter 1

It was about three thirty-five when Raven was greeted back to her dorm room by a formal letter stuffed in her mailbox. With a tinge of suspicion and curiosity, she carefully unsealed the envelope and pulled out a note written on official stationary of the Hive Academy. Her eyes narrowed more and more as she scanned through the letter.

_Congratulations, Rachel Roth,_

_You have been invited to partake in a program exclusive to only the most prestigious students that show the highest marks and dedication to the Hive Academy. This program is called "Students Helping Students," or the SHS, and the goal is to encourage a positive attitude towards academic success and the creation of new friendships through an unlikely interaction. Not only will this program help raise academic success, but it will also help disintegrate the exclusiveness of cliques that have been formed in the school. _

_Although optional, this program is highly recommended for those who wish to advance their academic experience, and is also credited as volunteer work. We can only hope that you will choose to participate, not only to enrich yourself, but to reach a hand out to others as well. Please report the extracurricular activities office so you may RSVP._

_Thank you for your time,_

_Slade Wilson, A.K.A., Extracurricular activities director._

Raven couldn't help but roll her eyes. What a waste of time. Like any student here would take her seriously.

… She also felt that it was a bit ironic that the academy has been having the same thought process as her concerning the students of the school… but anyway, unimportant. She was going to be the first one at that office to tell Mr. Wilson flat out that she wasn't interested.

She found her way to the schools Club and Activities building and knocked on the door labeled "Activities Director, Slade Wilson"

"Come in Raven" a smooth dark voice sounded from inside the door. The voice seemed to be inside her head, inside her thoughts. It didn't seem like a good idea to follow the e voice, but Raven wasn't going to just run away, especially because it already seemed to know who she was. Which was a bit creepy, even for Raven.

When she entered, Raven found herself uneasy at the amount of darkness that overtook the room. She was pretty sure there was a man at the far end of the large space. She squinted, but could just barley make out his shape. He was muscular, it seemed, and she could only see one of his eyes shining in the darkness, which did not sit well with her. She had overheard exaggerated rumors about Mr. Wilson being a shady character, but even she had to admit that this was over the top.

"What are you just standing there for?" Mr. Wilson asked, his voice surrounding Raven from all angles of the room. His voice seemed to be penetrating every corner of her head. "Have a seat"

Raven stepped slowly and moved her hands around in the darkness until she finally found the backing of what seemed to be an armchair. She found her way around to the front of it and sat down.

"Listen Mr. Wilson. I appreciate the school considering me for the new SHS program but I don't feel that any of the students will-"

"Take you seriously?" Slade finished her sentence for her, his one eye staring straight at her through the dark.

Raven froze in her seat. "Y...Yes. Exactly. Now if you'll excuse me...." she motioned to get up, whilst trying to retain the image of being calm, when Slade's voice sounded again.

"Just a moment Miss Roth." His deep toned voice barked. Raven felt freedom that was gracing the tips of her fingers being snatched away.

"We're not done yet." Even though she couldn't see him, Raven could feel his sly smile taunting her through the dark. "Sit down my dear; we still have much to discuss." With much dismay, Raven unwillingly sat back down.

"I gave your father a call; I hope you don't mind." Raven gripped the edges of the armchair. She wished she had never even bothered to show up at this godforsaken office. _Well it's not as if I have a say in the matter_, Raven thought disdainfully. "We discussed your grades. Your hopes, and plans for the future. While your grades are fantastic, you are missing something- extracurricular activities, and you would know better than anyone what colleges like to see, and that is a well-rounded person." If Mr. Wilson has already had a discussion with her father, then there was really no point in fighting this, because she had already lost. That didn't mean that she had to be happy about it. She would finish this stupid volunteer assignment and get it over with. After which, she would pretend the whole thing never happened, and return to her normal life, she reasoned.

"Of course I assume you already know what the outcome of this conversation will be.... do you not? We choose not to oppose the wishes of the parents of our students, so we suggest you take it up with your father if you don't like it." Slade smirked, knowing that was not going to happen.

Raven could already tell that he was getting a sick satisfaction out of her frustration. "...I choose not to interact with my father." she looked away from Slade's glowing eye and paused ".... What does this program entail exactly?"

A chill went down Raven's spine. She could have sworn the man across from her had a sudden grin plastered on his face.

"It's quite a simple program really." Slade started, passing a file across the table that separated them. "Richard Grayson, he comes from a wealthy family, but we have reports that he's been drinking with his Colleagues as of late. His grades have been slipping and we don't wish for colleges to get the wrong impression of our school by looking at him, now would we?" Slade paused, waiting for an answer.

"I suppose not." Raven mumbled, not that his grades affected her.

"Exactly." Slade continued, feeling triumphant with his answer from Raven. "Your job, my dear, is to simply spend a fixed amount of time with Mr. Grayson every day or so; coach him in his academic affairs, act as an aid to him, and help him achieve his prime."

"I don't like him." Raven blurted. The man raised an eyebrow at her very blunt statement, coaxing her to go on. "Not that I'm a social butterfly, but I especially don't like him." not wanting to get into the details of her curious loathing of the boy, she simply requested for someone other than him, to which Mr. Wilson shook his head in response. Raven let out a frustrated sigh, and quietly asked, "Why not?" The man seemed to study her for a moment before replying. "Changing the way the system paired up students would not be that easy. I would explain it to you, but I'm afraid you would be here much longer than you want to be." Raven rolled her eyes at his vague response; assuming that it was for reasons he refused to explain to a student.

"Fine. But I'm not doing this for more than an hour." Raven crossed her arms and confidently stared where she presumed his eyes were. "I know it may shock you; but, 'surprise surprise!' I have better things to do."

"It isn't more than an hour, lucky for you." Came his velvet voice, "The minimum requirement is an hour, or more if your peer feels there has not had enough time." Raven sighed in relief. 1 hour every day wasn't so bad. And she knew that "Robin"- that was this guy's ridiculous nickname- wouldn't want to do it for more than an hour anyway.

That night, after being dismissed from Mr. Wilson's office, Raven had a hard time falling asleep. She didn't like to admit it to herself, but this SHS program was really bothering her. She was feeling a tad nervous about spending sixty minutes with the school's pride and joy- Richard Grayson._ If it doesn't work out_, she told herself, _it wouldn't matter- regarding social status; I'm already at rock bottom_. Regardless, Raven couldn't stop the shaky feeling in the pit of her stomach when she thought about how she would be spending her next few weeks.

Yet, there was something a little exciting about it, too.

* * *

When Raven woke up the next morning, she still felt a little drowsy. She furiously banged her alarm clock to stop its merciless beeping, and eventually the infernal thing ceased to make noise. She sighed, recalling yesterday's events, and felt an anxiousness build up in her chest. Mr. Wilson mentioned her having to meet with Robin today for discussion about the upcoming next few weeks. Thinking about it made her anxious feelings build up to an unbearable amount.

Raven convinced herself not to think about it for the time being. Instead, she put on something decent looking- jeans, and a long sleeved zip up shirt that ended below her hips. Satisfied with her neat appearance, she grabbed her binders and set off for class.

The school day went on normally for Raven, until Social Studies.

She had never really noticed that he had been there before. But there he was sitting two rows over one seat up from her. Richard Grayson. For some reason it made Raven surprisingly uneasy. It's not like they had never even spoken before, but for the last twenty minutes, his icy glare had been resting on her. She glared back once or twice, but either he didn't get the message, or really just didn't care. She continued scribbling down notes and pretended he wasn't bothering her, but she still felt awkward and uncomfortable.

Finally when she thought she couldn't take it any longer, the bell for class ending rang loudly. Raven let her head hit her desk and let out a sigh of relief. She peeked over to look at Robin, but he wasn't moving. He sat in the same position he had all class, his head propped on his hand, turned toward raven, his body facing forward. While the other students moved around him and out the door.

Feeling panicked, she scanned her brain for something to say that would get her point across. "What?" was all she managed to spit out.

_Clever._

He raised an eyebrow at her, as if he was trying to comprehend the situation. When she was pretty sure he wasn't going to say anything productive, she rolled her eyes and pivoted her legs so she was facing the door. She took about a step before she was stopped by the other's voice. "Uh w-wait." He stuttered. Raven couldn't help but feel a bit amused at his stuttering. He got out of his seat- obviously taking his time, much to Raven's charging- and looked as though he were searching for words. "We're gonna meet after school, right?" he asked. Raven sighed at his obvious statement. "Yup. When and where?"

He looked around like he was making sure the coast was clear, and in a hushed tone he whispered, "Under the stairs, East Wing." East wing, she snorted. She couldn't deny the fact that she was a bit insulted by Robin's obvious attempt to meet in secret, for hardly anyone was ever there. Raven couldn't help but state her conclusion out loud. The boy smirked, only irking her further. "Well, at least I know you're as smart as they say you are now." Well God, he was more blunt than she was. Raven glared, and opened her mouth to say something, only to be stopped by his interrupting voice, "Don't. Let's face it; I have a reputation. I know it wouldn't matter to you, but I have an image to maintain, sorry." Raven would never show it, but she was completely dumbfounded by how he was exactly how she imagined him to be: a complete jerk. Instead of saying anything, Raven just turned around, and walked to her next class. Because there was really nothing she could say anyway.

In the end she didn't really have much of a choice. _That egotistical, irresponsible, immature, rude, immoral, snotty little…_ Raven went through every single word in her vocabulary she could to describe the annoyance she would have the pleasure of working with for the next few weeks. She stormed along the almost empty halls of The Hive Academy, until she finally arrived to the east wing.

It was a small area of the school, really only used for Chemistry. It had two floors, both of which held different sized labs and a large door at one end that led outside, to the school grounds. As promised, Robin was waiting for her, leaning against the wall behind the stairs. He didn't look at her as she approached him, but instead looked everywhere but to the girl now standing right in front of him. Finally he turned his head.

"Raven" He greeted inexpressively, as if she was the last person he wanted to see then. She probably was.

"...Robin" Raven said equally as inexpressive, returning the notion that she too hated the person standing arms length away.

There was a moment of silence to let the mutual loathe sit, and then the boy spoke, "…Lets keep this short shall we? You're the quiet type. Life will be fine as long as you can get into a good school right? You don't talk to anyone, so all the high school drama stays far away from you. I don't need someone like that ruining my image. I pretty much run the little group I hang out in understand? If someone like you were to get me excited about school, that wouldn't get everyone else to follow suit. That would just make me as big of an outcast as you."

Robins face was close to hers now. His large eyes locked on hers. Raven tried to swallow the lump in her throat, but it didn't want to go anywhere. Finally she found the words that had been bubbling up within her all afternoon.

"I...It's not like I chose to do this you brat!" Raven spat pushing at Robin's chest. Crossing her arms she sneered defiantly and continued, "You think you're at the top of the world. But you're not going to go anywhere after high school. You'll be stuck the way you are. A..a.." Raven trailed off, her rage cooling down anger, which continued to downsize until she was calm again. An egotistical, _irresponsible, immature, rude, immoral, snotty idiot..._all the words she had used to describe the boy in front of her just a few hours ago seemed lost now. Instead of looking frazzled and taken back as Raven had planned, Robin simply shook his head and smiled coyly.

"I don't need to go anywhere." He told her, grabbing on tightly to one side of her shirt collar. "I'm perfectly fine the way I am. I don't need a social reject to tell me how to act. After I get out of this school, I'm just going to inherit the family business. Who needs to be smart when you have money?" Robin snickered at Ravens disgusted and fearful expression, letting go of her collar.

He turned on his heel and started to walk away when he paused, "But maybe I could have some fun with you before this terrible experience is over," he smirked.

At that moment there was no one Raven hated more.

And there was no way she was about to let the person she hated the most walk away with such a smug expression on his face.

Like a bull seeing red, she really did not care to consider the consequences of her actions.

Reaching down to her right shoe, she struggled a bit to pull it off as fast as possible. Precise as a hawk, she carefully eyed her target, pulled back her arm, and summoning as much strength as possible...

...the shoe collided with Robins head and made a very satisfactory "_pow_".

Raven couldn't stop the smirk from appearing on her face. Robin stopped mid-step. Then, realizing what had just happened, Robin turned around slowly, glaring with vengeance, and Raven mischievously waved in response.

...With a sly grin, Robin picked up her shoe, and waved it mockingly. Her smirk fell, when she realized that she had just basically given the arrogant boy her shoe. He then proceeded to run down the hallway in the opposite direction. Raven stood there unable to believe her own stupidity. She then groaned, tangling her hands in her hair.

_...Fuck!_

* * *

After finishing her homework, and an hour of meditation, Raven figured it was time to make a stop to Robin's dorm. She sighed, knowing that she had been putting this off...

...but honestly, she wanted her shoe back.

She sighed as she gathered her things in her plain black bag. She was nervous that he wouldn't even be there, because she never made plans with him otherwise. They just argued. She hung her head in dismay, her heart sinking. Out of oh-so-many things she didn't like to admit, the fact that she was concerned over these tutoring sessions was one of them.

Shutting the door behind her, she slumped down the halls with no expression on her face. One effect she had that she considered productive about her unapproachable aurora; people moved out of the way for her. They didn't want to have to bump into her accidentally and awkwardly have to apologize. In other words, no distractions. Which she considered to be a bit of a contrary at the moment, because she was certainly in no rush to be at Robin's side…

"Hey Raveeen!" Raven cringed at the oh-too-familiar voice who'd just dragged out her name.

Well, speak of the devil.

_Why couldn't it have been Starfire_? She asked herself. She was annoying, but at least she wasn't... _as_ annoying.

"... Garfield." she greeted the self proclaimed "Best Jokester 'Evaaa'" in a monotone voice. She wasn't sure if she was more grateful that she now had a distraction from her venture, or if she just wanted him gone. He grinned, a bit awkwardly, she noticed, and scratched the back of his head.

"Sooo... you almost never leave your room!" Raven blinked her violet, un-amused eyes at his oh-too-obvious attempts at what people would call, "breaking the ice". She noted that he seemed a bit put down at her reaction. "I-I mean, what brings you to these dorms?"

Raven wondered if she should give him a bullshit answer, an honest answer or just walk away. _Might as well kill some time..._ she mused.

"Tutoring," she answered flatly. Garfield looked surprised, but then smiled. "Hm,really? Soo... who're you tutoring? Just 'cuz i'm curious." Raven wondered if Robin would be embarrassed if anyone knew. _Then again, why do I care?_

"Richard Grayson." She answered. To this, his eyes widened a fraction. "...Really? Robin needs tutoring? Who would've guessed." He said, looking confused. "I always figured he was smart."

_Not that smart_, Raven answered mentally. _Or he just doesn't care_. Raven figured it was the latter.

Raven checked the time on the wall, and decided she might as well get this over with. "Well, I have to go. Bye."

She courteously waved, and continued her venture. She took note of the look of disappointment on his face as she walked away. "O-okay! See ya, Raven!" he cheerfully waved, "Good luck!"

_Thanks, I'll probably need it._

Without looking back bothering to turn around, she waved back. She couldn't help but have mixed emotions after that encounter; a bit of awkwardness and at the same time, a bit of flattery. She had to admit, she was a little happy that he went out of his way to talk to her.

But anyway. _It was time to focus_, she decided. Shaking the other thoughts out of her head she sighed_. And mentally prepare myself for the worst._

As she navigated through the dorms, she felt progressively more and more uncomfortable in her surroundings; there were more people in the halls, and those people tended to be in the higher social ranks. She had never ventured into these parts of the dorms of the school, and people began to give her loathsome stares. She shyly avoided eye contact at all costs, pretending that the ground was the most interesting thing in the world.

_Dorm 32_, she read in her mind as she finally made her way to the 30's. All the dorm rooms from ten through thirty five were the luxury dorm rooms. She seethed in jealousy at the money those people possessed. Why should she help this guy? He could help himself.

Alas, it was too late to turn back now.

Nervously, she approached the door. _Deep breath in, deep breath out,_ she told herself.

Knocking timidly, she received no response. _Shit, he probably left_. Rubbing her temple she tried knocking a bit harder this time, and to her relief (and fear), she got a response.

"Who is it!?" Robin's voice yelled. She considered running, it wasn't too late, right?

"Raven..." replied a timid voice she hardly recognized as her own. _Damn_, she thought, _my voice betrayed me_.

For awhile, there was silence except for the pounding of her heart. _Dammit, please stop,_ she begged herself, crossing her arms and pressing them into her chest.

But then, the door opened.

And she couldn't hold in her gasp.

There stood a half-naked Robin dressed in nothing but a _towel_...

Thus, reinforcing the _half-naked _part.

"P-put some god damn clothes on!" she screamed, shutting her eyes and covering her face frantically. Screaming a bit too loudly you might add, because everyone in the surrounding area had heard. And the laughing commenced. She furiously blushed and looking up through the spaces in her fingers, and glared at an oh-too-amused Robin.

First he looked to his left, then to his right, at the small crowd of students who were gathering in the hallway in front of his room. A wicked grin appeared then appeared on his face and Raven couldn't possibly imagine what put it there.

"Hey, _Teach_." He said leaning towards her "Ready to get started with my _tutoring_?" He stood back up straight as the students around them began to whistle and make cat calls.

Before Raven could even process the whole situation, Robin had a strong grip on her right arm and was dragging her into his dorm room.

* * *

_**A/N From Lizzycello/soontobe Cappun: I hope you enjoyed! Be patient, because we don't know how often we're gonna update. But we have much planned for this... MUCH... -laugh maniacally!-  
**_

_**A/N From TLD: Thank you for coming over to read our story! It means a lot! –sniffle- When Cappun told me she wanted to make the first chapter ten pages, I almost fainted, but we managed to get through it. I'm so glad I get to work with her on this fanfic. Writing each paragraph is so much fun! I hope that you'll stay with us till the end because we've got some great plot twists coming for you! **_


End file.
